


Bottomless Pit

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fast Food, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: Ignis can feel Gladio eyeing the pile of chips on his plate before the question arrives.“You gonna finish those?” he asks.Ignis shares his food with Gladio while on the road.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Bottomless Pit

Ignis can feel Gladio eyeing the pile of chips on his plate before the question arrives.

“You gonna finish those?” he asks.

Ignis glances up from his notebook, taking in the barren surface of Gladio’s plate. He should know better by now, but it never ceases to amaze him how much food the other man can put away. Gladio has already consumed three cheeseburgers, his own pile of chips, four pickles, two garden salads, a banana split, and a large chocolate milkshake—and that's on top of the crustacean omelette Ignis made for him for breakfast only three short hours ago. The thought of eating so much and still wanting more nearly gives Ignis a stomachache. 

Granted, they were hunting all morning, and have another expedition lined up for this afternoon, and Gladio needs the calories more than he does. It takes a lot of fuel to maintain his formidable physique. Besides, Ignis is already satisfied with his meal, even if he does have room for more. 

“I suppose not.” He slides the plate across the table toward him, smiling when Gladio grabs at it eagerly. “Help yourself.”


End file.
